Mario
Mario & Luigi: Back in Time is the fifth and final game of the Mario & Luigi series. It is playable only on 3DS. Plot As Mario & Luigi were in their home, minding their own business, they were ambushed by Shy Guys and brought to a castle where Wart the Frog King resided. The evil king greeted the two plumbers again and refreshed their minds by contemplating on their meeting in Subcon. The brothers then remembered what happened and tried to jump on the frog king who then created a shield to protect himself from the attack. The royal frog mentioned he had gained new powers trough the years and decided to put the world in terror but first, he tried to eliminate the brothers once and for all in a tutorial battle. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi Non-Playable *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Wart *Yoshi *Birdo *Toadsworth *Bowser *Kamek *Stuffy the 64th *Popple *Lucian *Professor E. Gadd *King Boo *Starlow Enemies Enemies are listed with their normal species along with their subspecies going from: Ice Age. Western. Medieval. Egyptian and Pirate. Enemies without subspecies means they don't appear in their time period. *Goombas **Wooly Goombas **Goombaroos **Knightools **Mummoomba **Salty Gooms *Koopas **Sabertooth Turtles **Koopoutlaw **Lankoops **Koontankhemans **First Mate Koopers *Shy Guys **Skull Guys **Cowboy Guys **Knight Guys **Worker Guys **Peg Guys *Fly Guys *Dry Bones **Dry Skulls **Dry Guns **Armor Bones **Rabs **Jolly Rogers *Boos *Eeries *Yellow Ghosts *Purple Ghosts *Green Ghosts *Pokeys **Tarkeys **Cactus Freak **Stone Pokes **Mummipokeys **Har-Yarkeys *Buzzy Beetles *Spinies *Lakitus *Piranha Plants **Piranha Killers **Wranglants **Hay-Heys **Croco Plants **Sword-Eye Plants *Bullet Bills **Freezer Bills **Bullet Boys **Pinn Bills **Daggar Bills **CannonBills *Hammer Bro **Bone Bro **Gun Bro **Lance Bro **Sandy Bro **Cannon Bro *Monty Moles *Paragoombas *Para-Troopas *Draglets *Dragoneel *Cooligan *Cheep-Cheep **Bone-Bones **Buck-Bucks **Knight-Nights **Mummy-Mummies **Sharky-Sharky *Sushi *Fliprus *Beezos *Cobrats *Albatoss *Phanto Enemies Exclusive to the Ice Age *Mammorch (little Mammoth enemies) *Pterrys (pterodactyl chicks) *Crystal Monsters (monsters made of crystals) *Saberrr (Sabertooth Cats) *Junga Jinga (Gorilla-like apes) Enemies Exclusive to the Western *Rattlesnake Ratts (rattlesnakes that shoot poison) *Cacc Tuss (Anthropomorphic cactus enemies) *Six-Guns (Levitating revolvers) *Dyno-Mights (Crocodiles carrying dynamite sticks) *Gecks (Geckos that turn invisible) Enemies exclusive to the Medieval *Rovin Doods (Robin Birds carrying a bow and arrows) *Smokey Smirks (a puff of smoke) *Drachic (medium-sized purple dragons) *Ace Ards (a moving suit of armor with a mace) *Moatsters (Frog beasts) Enemies exclusive to the Egyptian *Wrapp (a mummy hand coming out of the sand) *Cobbb (Cobras) *Blok Bills (palm trees that carry a stack of pyramid blocks) *Spinx (a small sphinx with magic powers) *Sandtrap (a bug that created a ditch whom it hides in) Enemies exclusive to the Pirate *Polly Cracky (Parrots that resemble Pidgits) *Tentacles (a squid's tentacle only found near water) *Matey Richies (peg-legged sharks) *Never Evers (ghosts carrying sabers) *Booom (Cannons with feet) Bosses *Wart (tutorial boss) *Sub Time Machine (the game's time machine) *Earth Sloth (a giant ground sloth that's protecting its babies) *TerrorTerrar (a giant, black pterodactyl with ragged wings and described as a killer) *General Guy (first chapter boss) *Popple & Lucian (the Shadow Thief and a skunk thief) *Monstrale (a sperm whale serving as the Stuffy Kingdom's elite guard) *Stuffy the 64th (a dolphin prince) *Sheriff VaqCow (a black bull sheriff of the town) *Herd of Cows (a herd of cows that escaped from the ranch) *Tower Power Pokey (second chapter boss. A giant pokey king) *Popple & Lucian (Rematch you) *Petey Piranha (a mutant piranha plant found on the path to Drill Town) *Penlord (a Pendrill King) *Black Knight and Steed (a black knight along with his black horse) *Trolgre (a troll who charged you for passing through a bridge) *Thunderbird (third chapter boss. A large Albatoss with electric powers) *Popple & Lucian (Rematch you) *Bogmire (a ghost found in the Mansion) *King Boo (leader of the Boos and Luigi's arch-nemesis) *Nile Crocodile (a rogue crocodile) *Anubickal (A jackal-headed hawk) *Tutankoopa (fourth chapter boss. A koopa pharaoh) *Popple & Lucian (Rematch you) *Wart (rematches you) *Anacondrat (a large Cobrat) *Squaw Squaw (a large Scarlet Macaw) *Captain Jones (a black-bearded crab) *Cortez (fifth chapter boss. A deceased pirate who is now made out of bones) *Popple & Lucian (Final battle against them) *Bowser and Kamek (the evil koopa lord and his faithful servant) *Dream Dragon (a large, dark dragon manifested by the dreams of people) *Wart (semi-final boss) *Shadow Wart (final boss after being affected by the dark matter) *Bowser (after finishing the game, he'll rematch you as many times as you want) Battle Ring Bosses *TerrorTerrar X *General Guy X *Monstrale X *Tower Power Pokey X *Penlord X *Thunderbird X *King Boo X *Tutankoopa X *Anacondrat X *Squaw-Squaw X *Cortez X *Dream Dragon X *Wart X *Shadow Wart X *Bowser X Locations *Mushroom Kingdom **Toad Town **Drill Town **Scard Mansion **Wart's Citadel **Stuffy Kingdom *Ice Age **Graagu Valley **Graagu Road **Mount Uuggh **Mammoth Nesting Area **Uuggh Peak *Western **Dust Town **O'l Ranch **Desert of Death *Medieval **Meddingham **Castle of Meddingham **Bog of the Doomed **Cave of Excellence *Egyptian **Aaldug **Hot-Warm Desert **Pyramid of Wonders **Tomb of Ra *Pirate **Salty Seas Bay **Salt Jungle **Forbidden Cavern Battle System The system is exactly the same as Mario & Luigi: Dream Team's system. Bros. Items *Green Shell *Fire Flower *Propeller Mushroom *Penguin Suit *Blocks of Ice *Scaredy-Bull *Magic Powder *Sarcophagus *Cannons Items *Mushroom *Super Mushroom *Ultra Mushroom *Max Mushroom *Candy *Super Candy *Ultra Candy *1-Up Mushroom *1-Up Super *Curing Potion *Fire Mac *Aqua Mac *Gooey Mac Gallery image.jpg|Mario, the main protagonist Luigi.jpg|Luigi, the secondary protagonist Princess Peach.jpg|Peach, supporting protagonist Princess Daisy.jpg|Daisy, supporting protagonist Yoshi & Birdo.jpg|Yoshi & Birdo, supporting protagonists Bowser.jpg|Bowser, secondary antagonist Kamek.jpg|Kamek, secondary antagonist Wart.jpg|Wart, main antagonist Toadsworth.jpg|Toadsworth, minor protagonist General Guy.jpg|General Guy, chapter boss Petey Piranha.jpg|Petey Piranha, minor boss Starlow.jpg|Starlow, tertiary protagonist King_Boo.jpg|King Boo, minor antagonist Bogmire.jpg|Bogmire, minor antagonist Professor_Elvin_Gadd.jpg|Professor E. Gadd, minor protagonist Cortez.jpg|Cortez, chapter boss Tower_Power_Pokey.jpg|Tower Power Pokey, chapter boss Popple.jpg|Popple, minor antagonist Tutankoopa.jpg|Tutankoopa, chapter boss Trivia *This is the only Mario & Luigi game where a Wiggler (or something related to them) doesn't appear as a boss. **Wigglers don't even appear or are mentioned in the game either. Category:Games